1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for firing ceramic shaped products, e.g. procelain tableware.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously suggested apparatus of this kind has not permitted sufficiently rapid firing or close packing of the shaped products during firing.
The object of the present invention is therefore to provide an apparatus in which increased action of the firing atmosphere on the shaped products is possible so as to effect rapid firing, e.g. in eight hours, while nevertheless permitting close packing in the sense of the best possible utilization of the power of the kiln employed.